


a p o l l o

by QueenAthenaTheFirst



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drama, F/M, Love, M/M, Poems, Poetry, hell i'll even say tragedy, we're in greece right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAthenaTheFirst/pseuds/QueenAthenaTheFirst
Summary: three simple poems about apollo's sad and sorrowful love life





	a p o l l o

I)

a mortal fell in love,  
her hands caressing the gold of his locks,  
his eyes scanning the passing of their talks,  
a god with the song of a mourning dove

II)

a god lost his lover,  
transformed him into a flower,  
but he had no power,  
to let him recover

III)

a god didn’t deserve the pain he got,  
a missed plan, a cursed spot,  
night times turn into dawns,  
and everything he says, leads out to be wrong

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me a feedback if you want to see more poems based on mythological characters


End file.
